You're still in there, Reyes
by Reaperships
Summary: Mercy still has faith in Reaper, though he doesn't know if he has faith in himself.
1. Chapter 1

**Notes: All of your kind comments along with my close friends helping me has soothed my depressed and suicidal thoughts.**

 **And shoutout to you, Villains1. This story is dedicated to you. Thank you you all. 3**

Mercy was tired. She buried her face in her arms and closed her eyes, laying her head on her desk. She was done with her work for the day and very worn out.

She sighed shakily thinking about Reyes. What he had become. What she had made him. She always brought herself to think of this when she had nothing to think of.

She thought of after the resurrection. How his skin was light gray and had been covered in bloody gashes. He had almost looked… She wasn't sure how to describe it. Almost alien. Almost as if he had been made anew.

Nowadays, It seemed like he had been. She had seen him on the news. After him and an assassin dressed in bright purple came into the Overwatch museum and attempted to steal the Doomfist gauntlet. They had failed.

She wondered if Reyes had came to the museum because Talon had told him to, or because of his own private vendetta against Overwatch. She had also wondered whether he was trying to destroy Overwatch because of Talon, or because it was her he was trying to get to.

She shuddered at the thought. She knew it was probably her. If she was honest, She didn't blame him. She had given him a fate worse than death. Living with a curse. A pain.

She thought of hot the building was reduced to rubble and ashes. The smoldering gray of the rubble on the ground. Finding his limb, near dead body on the ground. Him sputtering out blood.

She needed stop thinking about this. She sighed shakily again. She looked out her window and saw a trail of blood leading to a tree and person hidden by the shadows under in clutching their stomach. She quickly grabbed some bandages and ran outside.

She felt the cool nighttime breeze on her skin and rushed over to see the figure was Reaper himself.

"G-go away." He choked out. Mercy saw he was seriously injured on his stomach.

"Please let me help you." She said. She knew she shouldn't be doing this.

"Last time you helped me I turned into this." He growls. It felt like being shot in the chest. She felt a huge amount of guilt for him, just lying there, bleeding.

"I'm sorry Gabriel." She can feel tears in her eyes. "I didn't mean to.."

"What does that change?" He snarled at her. "I'm still a monstrosity."

Mercy grew silent. He was right. It didn't change anything. He was still cursed. She hated hearing him call himself a monster.

"Please.. I don't want you to die." She was getting kind of angry that he was just rejecting her offer to help him. "You're so stubborn that you'd rather die than get help from me?" She asked angrily.

Reaper had gone quiet for a moment. She felt sort of bad for saying that to him. She frowns.

"Just let me help you.." She says sadly. She starts to pull out the bandages she has in hand.

"Fine." Reaper rasps. She knows he's trying to sound angry and scary but she can detect a hint of relief in his voice. She slowly wraps the bandages around the bloody wounds he has. She sees the white bandages soak up the blood and slowly turn red.

"I may be able to help you a bit more inside." She gestures to her office. "I have more supplies there."

"Fine." Reaper rasps. "But if you pull your little pistol on me, the inside of your head will be on the ground." She hates that he doesn't trust her.

"Please trust me, Gabriel." She says. "I didn't mean for this to happen.." She wishes he would believe her. She gestured to a chair in her office. Reaper sat down reluctantly.

She pulled a tool off a shelf. "I need to extract the bullets." She said. "This might hurt a bit."

"You've hurt me worse before." He rasps at her. She winced at hearing him say that.

"I didn't mean to.." She said quietly. She takes the tool and slowly pulls out the bullet. He hears him growl in pain. "I'm sorry.." She takes the bullet out and holds it in her hand and throws it in the trash can.

"Thank you." He says.

"It's no problem." She smiles at him. She starts to wrap the wound in bandages. "Are you okay?"

"I'm fine." He sighs. She looks at a deep slash on his mask.

She points at the slash. "Are you sure?" Reaper sighed.

"What do you mean?" He asks.

"You have a slash that goes through your mask ." She said.

"I'm _fine_." He rasped.

"Goodbye, Gabriel." she said.

"My name is Reaper." He rasped, teleporting out, leaving a purple cloud.


	2. Don't give up, Reyes

When he had fallen, she had risen. Angela had not wanted this to happen, but it did. Now he had fallen even lower. She sighed shakily. She wished none of this would have happened. But it had. And in the process of getting all of her friends safe, she had cursed her closest friend. She had scarred him. Both physically and mentally. _He has already been through enough_. She had thought. She covered her eyes and quietly cried to herself. She wondered if she would ever see him again. She sighed got up. She then heard footsteps in the hallway. She got up and opened the door. She stepped into the hallway. t was a metal claw. She then looked at the arm until she came to the armored chest with three crimson-red shotgun shells. She then looked into the white porcelain mask. It was him.

"W-what do you want?" She asked shakily. "Just please d-don't hurt me."

"I want to apologize." He said in a low, raspy tone. "For how I acted a few weeks back."

Angela's didn't know he felt bad about this. When Jack or Zarya was hurt, They just were rude to her and told her to heal them. In a way she was used to it.

"D-don't worry about it." She said. "I-Is that why you're here?"

"Yes. Why else would I be here?"

"I don't know." She saw some purple-orange smoke coming from underneath his mask and shoulders. "I have something for you." She had been preparing this and hoped it would work. She pulled a syringe out of her desk drawer.

"No. I'm not letting you touch me with anymore of your medicines." He growled.

"Please.. Gabreil.. " She said.

"Fine." She took the syringe and walked up to him. She stuck the syringe in. It tore through the black fabric and went into his skin. She saw him stop moving for a second. He then breathed in and out. She was relieved it worked. She saw the smoke evaporate into the air. "This should help you control your wraith-like form more."

He was surprised it had worked. He felt better. As if a weight had lifted from his chest. "Thank you.." He rasped.

Angela was surprised he had thanked her. "Any time, Gabriel."

He nodded and started to walk out. "Wait." She said to him.

He turned around. "Yes?" He rasped.

"Will I see you again?" She asked quietly.

Reaper chuckled a bit. A raspy laugh. Like a note echoing off of cave walls. "Yes. Maybe you'll even come to me. But honestly…" He cuts off and starts walking away.

"But what?" She asks, feeling bad.

He chuckles again. "We have to stop meeting like this." He then teleports away.


	3. Don't die on me, Reyes

p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;" /p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"strongspan style="font-size: 14.6667px; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-style: normal; font-variant-ligatures: normal; font-variant-caps: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Notes: Sorry I'm lazy/span/strong/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;" /p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 14.666666666666666px; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Gentle. That was the one word he would use to describe Angela. When she had bandaged him up she was delicate and gentle when wrapping the bandages around him. He remembered when they had met for the second time. He could watch her hands move all day. He had no idea why. They were just beautiful for some reason. He walked into her office. It was late. Again. He saw her at her desk with her head rested in her arms. "Angela." He rasped softly. He watched her get up and look at him. /span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"strong style="font-weight: normal;" /strong/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 14.666666666666666px; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""Oh Gabriel, I wasn't expecting you." She said smiling softly. That smile. Her smile. It was one of the few things that warmed his heart. "How are you?"/span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"strong style="font-weight: normal;" /strong/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 14.666666666666666px; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""I'm fine. How about you?" He rasped. /span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"strong style="font-weight: normal;" /strong/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 14.666666666666666px; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""I've been better." She said softly. She then turned her head to a sink and spit blood in it. /span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"strong style="font-weight: normal;" /strong/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 14.666666666666666px; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""Oh my god, Ange are you alright?" He asked, putting a hand on her shoulder. /span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"strong style="font-weight: normal;" /strong/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 14.666666666666666px; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""Yes. I'm fine. It was just a cure I was working on. I've been testing it on myself." /span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"strong style="font-weight: normal;" /strong/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 14.666666666666666px; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""A cure for what?" He rasped./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"strong style="font-weight: normal;" /strong/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 14.666666666666666px; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""A cure for.. Vhat you have." she said quietly. /span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"strong style="font-weight: normal;" /strong/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 14.666666666666666px; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""My.. wraith form." He rasped. /span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"strong style="font-weight: normal;" /strong/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 14.666666666666666px; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""The cure is prepared now though. I can use it on y-"/span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"strong style="font-weight: normal;" /strong/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 14.666666666666666px; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""No." He rasped. "I'm not letting you test your medicines on me." /span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"strong style="font-weight: normal;" /strong/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 14.666666666666666px; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""I've been testing it! I've been spitting out blood and have not been able to sleep. If that happens to me as a human, it should take away the wraith in you from vhat I calculated."/span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"strong style="font-weight: normal;" /strong/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 14.666666666666666px; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""What does "the wraith" mean?"/span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"strong style="font-weight: normal;" /strong/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 14.666666666666666px; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""When you do you death blossom."/span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"strong style="font-weight: normal;" /strong/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 14.666666666666666px; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""So when I lose control you mean." /span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"strong style="font-weight: normal;" /strong/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 14.666666666666666px; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""Y-yes." /span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"strong style="font-weight: normal;" /strong/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 14.666666666666666px; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""No. I'm not letting you do this. Remember the last time you tested something on me?" /span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"strong style="font-weight: normal;" /strong/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 14.666666666666666px; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""N-no. This is different. I swear. Please. Just give me one more chance. What do you have to lose?"/span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"strong style="font-weight: normal;" /strong/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 14.666666666666666px; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: italic; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"You. /spanspan style="font-size: 14.666666666666666px; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"He thought. "Fine. You're right. I have nothing." /span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"strong style="font-weight: normal;" /strong/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 14.666666666666666px; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: italic; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"You have me. /spanspan style="font-size: 14.666666666666666px; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"She thought as she picked the syringe up. "Please show your wrist."/spanspan style="font-size: 14.666666666666666px; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: italic; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;" If not your face. /spanspan style="font-size: 14.666666666666666px; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"He lifted up his sleeve barley. She slowly injected him with it./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"strong style="font-weight: normal;" /strong/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 14.666666666666666px; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"He pulled his gauntlet back down. He suddenly fell to the floor, before he could, Angela caught him./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"strong style="font-weight: normal;" /strong/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 14.666666666666666px; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""Oh mein gott! Gabriel are you okay?" She said in a panicked tone. /span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;" /p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 14.666666666666666px; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"He shook and then got up. "I- I'm fine." He hit the floor again./span/p 


End file.
